


everyone shines, given the right lighting

by SKJC



Category: Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x04 add-on, F/F, Fade to Black, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: After the gala, Rebecca and Keeley do not, in fact, rob a bank.
Relationships: Keeley Jones/Rebecca Welton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	everyone shines, given the right lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this piece of fanart from Tumblr.](https://subsequentibis.tumblr.com/post/645566823461519360/gift-art-for-simplyirenic-bc-she-won-our-bet-re)

Rebecca has never done anything like this before.

Well, that isn’t entirely true. There had been the girl with the short blue hair and the lip piercing she’d snogged in a concert hall toilet at uni after one too many vodka tonics, but in her own defense, anyone could have made that mistake - that girl _had_ given off a very masculine energy. 

Keeley certainly does not, she thinks in a daze. Keeley is angelic and ethereal with the glow of the fairy lights dancing in the golden cascade of her hair over her shoulders and down her back. 

When Rebecca’s conscious mind gives in and allows her the courage to steal a breathless kiss while they gasp for breath in between bouts of joyous giggles, Keeley tastes sweetly of berry flavored lip gloss and the two bottles of champagne they’ve shared. 

Fingertips ghost lightly over Rebecca’s forearm and her lips part of their own accord, and the stress and horror of the last several hours melt away into the chilly air that breezes past while the world narrows to a little bubble of magic created by circumstance on a London street. 

When Keeley lookes back at her, wide eyes shining with adoration, it doesn’t matter that the rickshaw driver might recognize either one of them, or that some so-called journalist may be lurking around every corner, ready to write the next big exposé on parts of her life that were no one’s fucking business. 

There hasn’t been another person in her home - besides the housekeeper, anyway - since… _No,_ she stops herself from completing that thought, and goes to unlock the door instead. Her hands tremble and the key scrapes the doorknob. 

The way Keeley gapes at her when she steps out of her gown makes her want to turn away, embarrassed by the awe-struck gaze. Her cheeks heat and she’s sure she’s flushed all the way down to her chest, which happens to be just where Keeley’s eyes are fixated. 

When was the last time anyone looked at her like that? She can’t even begin to guess.

“My face is up here...” She tries for an affectionate tone, not sure how it comes out with her mouth dry and her head spinning. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Keeley says, giggling. “Your tits are even more mind-blowing in person!”

Rebecca can’t possibly respond to that in any coherent way, not when Keeley’s dress has joined hers on her bedroom floor and her bed is _right there_. 

She’ll worry what to do about this in the morning when the morning actually arrives.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me about this show on [Tumblr](http://skjc-writes.tumblr.com) or the [unofficial Ted Lasso Discord](https://discord.gg/5jDYgUGSbS)!


End file.
